Fight Or Fly
by XxTheYinToYourYangxX
Summary: Sometimes you struggle, sometimes you have fun. Sometimes you fight, sometimes you fly. It's as simple as that.


**Hey guys! It's me again! Back with something new!**

 **So, this holds a special and personal meaning. It's literally something that I took out from my life and put here, just changing the names. I know the title must be confusing but you'll get it by the time time you reach the end.**

 **Kim represents me and Jack my best friend. I really hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it.**

* * *

Peace and quiet.

Just how I like it in the early morning. Birds chirping softly, the sun rays streaming in through the slightly open curtains and most of all, my sweet comfy bed.

I sighed contendly as I snuggled closer into my cushions and basked in the warmth that my covers had to offer. This was just the perfect start for a Sunday. Now, I'm not usually the one that likes it nice and low but today I'll just make an exception.

Woman's gotta relax.

My moments of peace were short lived though. Why? Because someone had just come in through the freaking window and had just decided to pounce on my bed.

Jack.

Not even getting up, I just pressed myself deeper in the bed and let out a muffled groan. I was too used to this by now to actually do something.

"Go away Jack" I didn't need to deal with this first thing in the morning. It's impossible! The kid is way too perky for his own good sometimes.

As expected though, Jack didn't go away, instead, pulled the covers over himself too, and re adjusted himself.

"Good morning to you too Kimmy" I could literally feel the smirk on his face so I just decided to look up. That, and I really needed to breath since I couldn't with my face pressed against the pillow.

I lifted my head and squinted my eyes at the sudden light. After my eyes focused, I finally saw Jack laying beside me on his side, one arm propping his head up.

I was right, he was smirking. I just rolled my eyes and rolled over facing the opposite side. Maybe if I pretended to go back to sleep, he'd go away and leave me alone...

"Not gotta work Kimmy, I know you're faking it" I felt him scoot closer and put his head on my shoulder. I groaned again and turned on my back, looking up at him as he stared down at me.

"Why," I began, looking at him with my most serious expression, "Why do you have to do this every morning?" I was pretty exasperated. I loved the kid but I'm not exactly a morning person so these awakenings were not desired at all.

Jack just smiled and leaned his forehead down onto mine. He looked into my eyes and we just stared at eachother before he spoke into the softest voice,

"So you can see something good just at beginning of the day" My eyes searched into his, moving back and forth before I just couldn't help the smile tugging at my lips.

This was so cheesy. But it came from Jack so sue me, I liked it.

A full smile stretched onto my lips as he grinned too, before I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down, hugging him to me.

I breathed in signature musky and woodsy scent and snuggling my face into his neck, I relaxed.

"You're an idiot" I mumbled into his neck and felt his chest revibrate against mine as he chuckled.

"But I'm your idiot" he muttered back and I grinned. He placed his hands on either side of me and raised himself up, lifting me up with him as my arms were still around his neck. Now in a sitting position, we could hug properly.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 9 Kim, you seriously need to get up now" Jack laughed as he untangled himself from me. I pouted and he just laughed again, jumping out of the bed and going for the door.

Before going out, he turned to me and gave me a stern look, "Get your butt out of the bed Kim, I mean it" his eyebrows rose up and I just stuck my tongue out at him. Yes, I was that childish.

He rolled his eyes but I could catch the slight smile he tried so hard not to show, "I want you down in 15 minutes alright?"

"Ugh!" I flopped back onto the bed and hid my face into a pillow.

"What if I say we're going to the dojo?" Damn. That got me. I slowly removed the pillow from my face and looked at him. He was standing there with his arms crossed and looking all smug.

Damn him.

"Fine, now get out so I can change!" I shot up from my bed and threw a pillow at him. He ducked and escaped through the door, laughing along the way and leaving me to chuckle to myself too.

Jack could really get you to do anything he wanted. Just a few promisies from him and you'd be in for anything. I smiled and shook my head as I thought about my best friend, someone who made me feel so many things at the same time.

He could be annoying as hell one second and just make you want to choke him to death and the other he could be the sweetest being on earth, making you feel like you're so special and wanted. Needed.

He was such a kid sometimes, he was all about playfulness. Going around, just goofing off, making you his partner in crime and getting you both into trouble.

I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts. That partner in crime was me alright.

I pulled on my shirt and and combed my hair when my eyes averted to a framed picture I always kept on my dresser.

It was of Jack and me, both of us in front of the dojo and posing into karate stances. There was another picture right next to it and this time, it had me and Jack hugging, him behind me with his arms around my waist and my arms resting on his.

We were both smiling hugely and we were on the beach, on a day that had turned out to be cloudy and extremely windy, making our hair fly back in the picture.

I smiled as I picked up the frame. I slowly traced the outline of Jack's face and bit my lip, still smiling.

That boy was so many things but most of all...he was an amazing friend.

* * *

"Hey Kim" Me and Jack were walking to the dojo, our duffle bags perched our shoulders. The entire walk had been silent so far until Jack just spoke up from beside me.

"Hmm?" I hummed, my eyes still on the pavement.

"Race you!" And with that, all I felt was a rush of wind fly past me as I stood there, dumbfounded. It took me a minute to realize what had happened before I started running at full speed too, trying to catch up

"HEY! You butthead!" I shrieked, still trying to catch up while he just laughed, not even looking back.

And we ran, ran all the way to the dojo, me finally reaching him at one point during the run.

"I win!" We both said after we came to a stop, hunched over and panting heavily. I glared at him.

"No! I win!"

"Nu uh! I did!" Jack straightned up and shook his head, his shaggy hair flapping around and falling into his eyes.

God, he was way too cute for his own good sometimes.

Wait...scratch that.

"That was so not fair! You shouldn't have pulled that trick!" I yelled, bursting through the dojo doors with Jack behind me.

"You were too slow!"

"You were walking with the same pace as mine!"

" _That's_ why I started the race!"

"Ugh!"

" _Ugh!"_

"GUYS!"

Instantly, me and Jack stopped bickering and turned to Rudy, who we just now noticed was standing there with Milton, Jerry and Eddie training on the mats.

They were all looking at us amused, their eyebrows raised in mockery. We rolled our eyes and just went past them,

"Shut up" we both grumbled.

"But we didn't even say anything" Jerry pointed out and again, I could practically hear his smirk.

"Exactly!" With that, both me and Jack went our separate ways into the locker rooms.

* * *

"Hiya!" My foot collided with dummy as it ended a perfectly practiced move. The dummy went down and I stood there, chest heaving and sweat trickling down my forehead.

We'd been practicing for almost two hours now and to finish it off, one last sparring match was just what I needed. So far I had gone up against Milton, Jerry and Eddie, who admittedly didn't take that long to put out, so that only left Jack now.

"Hey Jack, spar with me?" I called out to him, making him turn away from Jerry. He nodded at me and walked over.

We met in the center of the mats and got ready. We were both already sweaty, tired a bit even but still wanted this match. We still wanted to push the other to the limit.

I watched him as he got into his stance, arms flexing and showing off muscles that came with years and years of hard work. He was wearing a tank top so they seemed even more prominent and it took all my will power to look away.

Focus Kim. Gotta win.

We began circling eachother, waiting for the other to pounce. I did. I lunged myself forward with a punch aimed at his side, which he easily avoided and responded to with a kick of his own.

I ducked down and did a roundhouse kick at his stomach, which successfully sent him back. He regained his quickly though and did a front snap kick, which I was too late to duck and made me fly back too.

I swiftly stood up and attacked with a series of punches and kicks, one after the other, some of them hitting him and some being shoved away.

I wasn't giving him time to fight back but when I least expected it, he grabbed my arm and simply flipped me. My back collided with the mats and I made to get up but couldn't. Why? Because Jack had thrown himself over me and was pinning me to the mats.

We both panted into eachother's faces as Jack held me still for a couple moments more before it was over and he had with.

Hs got up and offered me a hand, which I took. He dragged me to my feet and nodded at me.

"Great job Kim. Same time tomorrow?" I grinned and nodded, already making my way to the locker rooms.

"You bet"

* * *

"Hey guys, I have to go, I promised Julie I'd hang out with her" Milton told us as he stood up from his seat in the booth.

We were all currently at Falafel Phil's and we just talking and enjoying eachother's company before Milton said he had to go.

After he was out, Jerry and Eddie rose up too, "We gottta go too guys, there's this new prank store we wanna check out! See ya later!" With that, they both ran out of the place.

And then there were two.

I looked at Jack and he looked at me. "Wanna go to the beach?" Jack asked.

I looked out of the window. The weather seemed to have worsened since we got to the mall. Whereas in the morning it had been only partially cloudy, now the sky was entirely covered in clouds and by the swaying of the trees outside, even the wind seemed harsh.

"The beach Jack? Really?" I turned back to him and rose my eyebrows. He just shrugged in response.

"Do you wanna go or not?" Did I? I looked at Jack one more time before making up my mind.

"Yes" It was Jack after all. Anything could be fun with him. Try it.

The walk to the beach was short, and soon we were walking down the shore. On The way here I had started shivering and Jack, being the gentleman he is, offered me his hoodie so now I was sporting an overlarge white hoodie that reached my mid-tighs.

I wrapped my arms around myself as we walked, the wind rushing past us. It seems close to raining but the clouds didn't seem like they wanted to let go of their water.

I was kind of hoping it did rain though, I loved the rain. I hissed as another gush of wind came, whipping my hair back.

I hated the wind though.

As though it had known what I just said about it, the wind picked up even more, suddenly becoming so strong that it was almost hard to keep walking. I clutched my arms around myself even more tightly and narrowed my eyes against the force.

I looked up and saw Jack struggling too. Why did he even want to come down here with this weather?

Sure, me and Jack usually had these beach-walks but we had never done it with this type of weather.

I felt Jack's hand slipping into mine and pull me along, I couldn't see where since I still had my eyes closed so I just let him pull me. We stopped and I noticed, the wind had stopped too.

I opened my eyes and saw that we had walked more to side, towards the wall, and where you couldn't feel the wind as much as you did out there.

"Smart Jack" I sat down onto the sand and leaned against the wall. I pulled my legs up to my chest as Jack fell beside me too, one leg outstretched and the other vended just like both of mine.

I rested my arms over my knees as he rested one of his onto his bended leg. And there we sat in complete silence, the wind slashing at us from the side this time, but still whistling annoyingly in my ears.

"Ugh, I hate the wind" I banged my head against the wall and shut my eyes.

"You know Kim" Jack began, making me open my eyes and turn to him, "you have to fight it"

"What?" That was all I could get out. What did he mean?

"The wind. You gotta fight it." He said and I'm sure he was convinced that it was clearer but it wasn't. I continued to look at him but not even once did he look back. I couldn't see directly into his face but I could tell he had a far away look in his eyes, so I didn't say anything.

"You go down in the middle of it all and you feel it pushing you back, restraining you from taking another step forward. Kinda like life you know? Always putting up a fight and trying to take you down at any chance." He said and I just let him talk. I didn't know where all of this was coming from but once again, I didn't say anything.

How could I? He was right.

"But thing is, you have to fight back. You have to be a warrior. Don't let anything throw you down. You have to push through it and win." By this time, I had turned my gaze back to the ocean, still listening attentively.

"The wind can be a bitch. Kim" I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw him with a strained smile on his lips.

"In a matter of seconds, when you least expect it, it can sweep away everything you have" With every word he said, I could feel myself growing more and more emotional. It felt like I had an emptiness in my chest, a hallow that I couldn't fill up.

"But it can also make you fly" What?

"What?" I repeated my earlier question, completely thrown off guard. One moment he was antagonizing the wind and the other, he was saying the props?

"Yeah, it can make you fly. Once you make through it, you can feel it _behind_ you instead of in front of you. And just from behind it keeps pushing you forward. To where, you don't know, but you just go with it. You don't know when you'll stop but you want to make it last somehow."

Remember how I told you earlier that this boy was so many things? Well, he could also make you feel just as many.

I really had no idea from where these thoughts were coming, no would I have ever expected something like this from _Jack_ but whatever spur he was having, I knew it was going to leave a mark.

So I just sat there and listened. I couldn't do anything else. I listened, and made treasure of his words.

At last, Jack finally faced me and shot me a crooked smile. I tried smiling back but all my lips did was quiver.

"So in the end, it's all about fighting or flying" All about fighting or flying. Life can make you suffer but it can also make you have a blast.

He turned away and I looked forward too, stretching one leg out an mirroring his position. I reached my hand out and grabbed his, lacing our fingers together.

He didn't pull away, instead gripped my hand tighter. Now, we were both looking out into the ocean, the wind still sweeping by, around us and between us and the ocean.

We weren't doing anything, just sitting there, observing. We just just two kids looking out into the infinity of the world, the bounds of which we could not see. There were big things out there, things that at some point we'd have to reach out to, fighting through the obstacles.

It was just like fighting through the wind to get to the ocean. We couldn't see those obstacles now but we knew they were there, just patiently waiting for us so they could start knocking us down.

But you know what? I wasn't worried anymore. I looked down at mine and Jack's interwined hands, resting on the sand between us and I suddenly became aware of the engulfing warmth of his hoodie, like he himself was hugging me.

I looked up at him but he didn't look back, he was still staring at the ocean. After a few moments, I turned back to the water too and the moment I did, I could feel Jack's eyes shifting onto me but this time, I didn't look back.

Our little game brought a slight smile on my face and I knew I wasn't the only one when Jack looked away, sporting a smile too that I caught from the corner of my eye.

And once again, we were both staring out into the open, sitting in a comfortable silence with only the sounds of the rough waves crashing onto the shore and the occasional seagull filling our ears.

We no longer felt cold, but warm and secure. Why?

Because I knew that I could overcome anything with someone alongside me. I had Jack and he had me, and together I knew we could make it through anything.

With him by my side, I was ready to fight or fly.

* * *

 **And there you go! Hope it was good and I know it didn't exactly have major Kick moments in it but you can see that Jack and Kim are pretty close in this.**

 **Thanks for reading guys and as always, drop in a review!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Alex**


End file.
